Three's A Crowd
by Volvochick
Summary: Summeries inside. The things to small to fit it all. Rated T just in case.
1. Watchful Eyes

Summery: It's been about four months since Theresa's death and resurrection. And since then Jay and Theresa have been dating. But Neil realizes that he wants something that Jay has during a critical time in their relationship. Can he get what he wants or will it remain so close and yet so very far out of reach? J/T/N, some minor A/A. This is the sequel to Surprise! and this is xoxstorii-goddessxox.

Nicklebackgirl.001: Hey all! It's me with the first chapter to my new chapter story and sequel. And all of you know that the first one was _Surprise!_ unless you haven't read it yet. If so, read it now! Lol. This chapter obviously means that my computer is fixed so I can write again. I will most likely not post my one-shots because I couldn't write them. I have a little more than half done but I can't write anymore. I will try though. But enough of my chitter chatter, on to my llama who I have loving named Larry.

Larry the Llama: Nicklebackgirl.001 does not and never will own CotT. But she does own the lovely pencil case she made in Home Economics and the jewelry she has made bearing CotT. She also owns me, the llama she has not fed since she has gotten me so please help me quickly. HELP!

Nicklebackgirl.001: I have so fed you! Now you be quiet and chew you're jellybeans softly. I do not want you eating like a cow in front of these nice people who will hopefully review. Larry grumbles but eats the jelly beans anyway. Fire shoots out of Larry's mouth Oh crap! I gave him the red hot spicy ones! You better go on and read while I work on getting the fire out! grabs nearby fire extinguisher and shoots it into Larry's mouth

Chapter 1: Watchful Eyes 

Night silently swept over the city of New Olympia. Cars and pedestrians abandoned the streets, the lamps overheard slowly turned on, one-by-one. Soon there was nothing left but the slight breeze of the wind and a variety of small animals quietly scurrying back to their homes. Nothing that is except for a couple walking down the empty streets guided only by stars, moon, and the err streetlamps. These two teenagers were unknown to the world and yet the fate of the world rests in their hands. These two were the beings Jay and Theresa, descendants of the two of the Greek's most famous heroes, Jason and Theseus. And these two almost heavenly beings were coming back from a date.

With their hands clasped together they made the perfect couple. A tall slim gorgeous red-head with hair that moved like silent waves across her back and green emerald eyes that shone with happiness accompanied by the medium brunette with blonde bangs that sometimes fell into his deep chocolate brown eyes. His eyes reflected what was inside him. Love, courage, bravery, joy and love for life showed but also uncertainty, sadness, and fear shone as well. But love and fear both glowed the strongest though. Love for the person who was beside him and fear for not only her but for al those that he knew as well. Jay had often wondered how he had lived without her in his life. He loved Theresa more than life itself and would have died eagerly if it meant saving her. He knew he wouldn't be whole without her.

Theresa felt her long, orange blonde hair ripple behind her. The slow, cooling breeze blew softly on her bare neck. She shivered. Jay had seen her shiver and reluctantly let go of her hand. He laid his masculine arm over her shoulder and felt her tense up from the shock but soon relaxed. She was glad for the bit of warmth that had come and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily, glad that she was resting her head on his shoulder. His shoulder was hers. His luscious lips were as well. She gave the man she loved a quick peck on the check, just to tease him. She knew that Jay would want those lips on his now.

Soon both of the lovebirds stood outside the brownstone mahogany door, glad to be home with their best friends. Jay unlocked the door and quietly pushed the door open. They silently entered the dorm and walked into the living room where a faint blue light and a small _ssssssccccccchhhhhhhh _sound were coming from. Atlanta and Archie were sleeping loudly on the chair. As Theresa looked on at the two friends she felt a pair of lips being pressed to hers. She didn't complain at the unexpected kiss though, instead she kissed back. She adored those lips and loved it when they were against hers.

After the tender kiss had ended, she turned back toward the chair and looked back at the unknown couple. Theresa began to wonder why they were sleeping together on the crowded chair when the other pieces of furniture were empty. Then she noticed that the pieces of furniture really were empty. All the cushions, well, if you could even call the flat pieces of fabric cushions, scattered the room. Feathers lay on and in everything that filled the room, including Archie and Atlanta. The small stuffed armchair was the only thing in the living room that still lay intact. Unless you count the TV of course.

Archie was sitting err… sleeping on the chair with his head rolled back. His eyes were half closed even though her was snoring his purple head off. (A/N yes I know it's creepy but my stepbrother does it) His stormy blue gray eyes peaked out as his sweaty "barney-purple" hair covered his face. His mouth was open in a dorky sort of smile (A/N you know what he's smiling about ;)) as a large piece of slobber hung from his mouth as he snored loudly. But amazingly someone was snoring even louder than him. And that person was Atlanta. Her normally fairly neat fiery red hair was all messed up and covered with feathers. Her head was resting on Archie's bare, muscular chest as it rose and fell slowly. Her small golden earrings glinted brightly in the brilliant blue light. They had left the television on but the only thing that showed was static, static, and more static. The only other things that would have been on were some porno films, so Jay and Theresa enjoyed this sight a whole lot more.

Theresa giggled softly at the sight and nudged Jay, although a little harder than what was originally expected. Jay mumbled a small ow as he gently rubbed his arm. His girlfriend shook her head as she knelt over to give her boyfriend a soft, gentle kiss on the mouth. Jay smiled happily as he let his arms drape over Theresa's shoulders. Holding her close his chest he let his head lay on her bare shoulder.

Jay finally looked toward Archie and Atlanta sleeping loudly on the chair. He was just able to stop a burst of laughter escape from his mouth so he then instead let out a small chuckle. He removed himself slowly from Theresa's shoulder only to grab the PMR that lay in his pocket. Just as he grabbed it and lifted it from his pocket, Atlanta and Archie unconsciously snuggled closer together. His long, pale looking arm was draped over the fiery red head sleeping on him as it held her to him tightly.

Jay couldn't help but laugh again as he took the picture. Soon, not only did the blue light from the television fill the room but a bright white light did as well. But almost as soon as the white light filled the room, it disappeared seconds later. Now there was a picture of Archie and Atlanta snuggling on the char as they slept on.

"This is so going to be used one day as a bribe against them," Jay laughed.

"Yeah. One day for sure, but for now they should probably just worry about what Athena's going to say when she sees this room."

Theresa smiled happily. Now that Jay and her had begun dating this had started a new trend. Jay was agreeing to have more fun now and he had actually begun to get some more sleep. He had transformed from the all-to-serious boy to a somewhat serious but fun to have around kind of guy.

Jay laughed again as he and Theresa walked back to their rooms. The walked silently up the stairs and managed to stop bursting out in laughter every time they hit a creak. Soon, after what felt like hours of trembling from withheld laughter, they finally entered the dark hallway. They soon stood out side Theresa's room as Jay kissed her one last time, although much more passionately. They kissed for what felt like hours with Theresa's arms wrapped around his shoulders and Jay's arm tightly around her waist. They weren't sure who made the first move but one second their lips were touching and the next their tongues were dancing together passionately. They were both sure of one thing though, this was a sensation that they had never felt and loved more.

One of Theresa's arms slowly left his shoulder to grasp the cold, round doorknob behind her. She turned it smoothly to the right and carefully pushed it open. But before she could take even one step in the warm sensation that covered her lips soon left, leaving her kissing nothing but cold, dry hair. She opened her emerald like eyes slowly and gazed up into the saddened pools of chocolate brown.

"No," Jay whispered sadly. "Not yet."

Jay had to turn away from the hurt in her shimmering eyes. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she realized that he was right. It was to early. They had only been dating for about four and a half months now. Theresa sighed sadly as she kissed Jay on the cheek.

"I love you," she said softly in his ear.

Jay gave a small smile before kissing his girlfriend one last time. "I love you too."

There they separated for the night, err… morning, reluctant to leave the other but thay knew that they would see each other again when they woke up. As Jay watched the woman of his dreams retreat slowly in to her room he sighed in relief that no one had seen what had just happened. But he was wrong. Dead wrong. Someone else had been watching the whole seen unfold from beginning to end.

And that someone was Neil.

Nicklebackgirl.001: I am so sorry that this took so long to write. But I had like three different ways of writing this, this way, one from Neil's POV, and one from both Neil, Jay, and Theresa's POV. I decided that this version worked better. Also, I just move like a couple of months ago so I haven't been able to find anytime to type. And for those of you who are wondering, this is the sequel to Surprise! I just have it under a different address.

Larry the Llama: Blah. Blaaaaaaaah.

Nicklebackgirl.001: Also, Larry won't be able to talk for a couple of chapters because the fire has seemed to have burnt his tongue. But if I get at least ten reviews I maybe able to afford surgery for Larry. And there's even a bit of A/A fluff in the first chapter for all you A/A fans out there. There also won't be this much kissing in the chapters later to come but I'm one of those people who just dedicate a whole chapter to all that mushy goodness just to get it out of my system. Also, can anyone here tell me how to delete your account. I have one that I wish to delete but can't figure out how. HELP! Well, see ya later peeps! Lol. :P


	2. Realizing Your Feelings

Nickelbackgirl.001: Hey! It's the nest chapter! I hope that all my fans like this one. I tried really hard to get this chapter finished and I'm still not satisfied with it.

Larry the Llama: Blah, blah, blaaah, blaaaaaaah, blah!

Nickelbackgirl.001: Translated that means that I do not and never will own CotT as long as I live. I'm so happy too. Competitiveswimmerchick on ficwad rated my story hot and so I dedicate this chapter to her. If that doesn't make me confident I don't know what will. Sadly, not very many people reviewed so Larry didn't get the operation so I will be at least until chapter five till he can speak again.

Chapter 2: Realizing your Feelings 

Neil fell back onto his neatly made bed, not caring for once that he had just messed up his golden locks. He was too angry to care about anything right now all he cared about was jay and Theresa. He gave an angry sigh and with a grimace that looked out of place on him, sat up. Neil looked around his bedroom and laid his eyes on everything. Everything from his emperor-sized bed to the pictures of him on the wall, but the last thing he gazed at was his mirror.

His huge, full-length size mirror was one that even Archie and Atlanta raised their eyebrows on impressively. Its glass always managed to stay streak free and always sparkled. It was rimmed with a thick layer of solid gold and was laid with intricate designs. Neil had realized that the designs were of the Greek heroes fighting and stood on a gold stand to match. It was a real beauty. It could have easily sold for thousands of dollars but Neil had actually bought it for only a measly ten bucks at a flea market, thanks to his luck. He treasured that mirror with his life. It was his pride and joy. It had always been able to make him feel better but now all it did was make him feel worse.

As Neil's reflection was caught in the mirror, he realized what he had just done to his precious hair. He immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed the first comb that he saw. He stood in front of his brilliant mirror and began to vigorously comb his hair back into place. But before he had come even close to finishing, he paused and let his smooth, perfectly manicured nails slide over his skin.

"What does she see in him?" Neil mumbled silently to himself. "I'm so much better than he is. I most certainly have better fashion sense, I obviously have better hair, my hands are so much softer than his icky, callused hands, and my body does not have an once of fat on it. So why does she date him?"

Neil was right though. He did look a lot better than Jay (A/N: But Jay is sure a lot more awesomer!) but he had inherited that from his ancestor. In fact, everyone in this dorm had inherited some sort of talent or power from his or her ancestor. Jay had Jason's leadership, Theresa had Theseus' fighting skill, Atlanta had Atlanta's skill with anything that was used for hunting (excluding the gun) and her speed as well, Odie had Odysseus' intellect, Herry had Hercules strength, Archie had Achilles fighting skill and was a faster runner than most people (although not as fast as Atlanta), and then there was Neil. Blonde, blue-eyed Neil, who had nothing but good looks, luck, and lots of both from his ancestor Narcissus. But for once in his life his amazing amount of good looks and luck had failed him. Uncool, unstylish, unpopular Jay had fashionable, super cool, popular, and not to mention unbelievably hot, Theresa. Not Neil.

The sky blue eyed youth made a face of complete and utmost anger as he raised his fist to punch his mirror. He stopped his hand inches away from the shiny surface of the glass though, no one in their right mind, much less Neil who absolutely adored mirrors, would break the reflecting glass of such an amazing one. Anyways, he'd have to explain why his hand was all cut up and why there were pieces of glass littered all over the floor. So instead he decided to do his favorite nighttime sport, Jay darting.

He walked over to the other side of his organized room to open his closet door. Neil jerked it open and it made a definite bang as it stopped. He paused suddenly and listened for the sign of approaching footsteps to see what had happened. Lucky, he heard nothing.

"Great. Now my lucks finally kicking in," Neil mumbled sarcastically to himself. "The one time where it doesn't really matter if I have it or not and it pops up. Stupid luck."

Neil shook his head shocked at what he was talking about. He loved his luck. He probably wouldn't be here complaining if it weren't for that. Cronus probably would have killed him by now. And it had gotten him seven best friends, well, six best friends actually (cough Jay cough), and he always aced his tests, even the brainteasers, without trying! He loved all of his friends, one more than the others, like siblings; Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Theresa, and Jay. No. Not Jay. He was a traitor. Neil wasn't sure why though, he just was.

As the thought of Jay crossed his mind his anger began to kindle from a spark into a humongous bonfire. He began to do what he had started to do. His baby smooth hands separated his many clothes in half and stared at the wall. He had let no one, not even the goddess Aphrodite herself, go into his closet in fear that they would find it.

Now normally, the back wall of a closet should be empty, bare, naked. Only showing the drab color of the wall that the clothes are made to hide. Instead it had a dartboard. It was a normal dartboard, black and white circular stripes and the many holes that were etched in permanently, the usual. But this particular dartboard had one very special feature. In the middle of the board was a picture of Jay and Theresa, Theresa with tape stuck on to where Neil had accidentally poked some holes in and Jay with holes covering some parts of his body. Beside the board was a little container of darts.

Neil picked up one of the darts and stared at the picture in front of him as though the man in the picture was Cronus. He threw the dart in his had and it whizzed silently to the board across from him piercing Jay's arm. Silently, Neil grabbed the rest of the darts and began to mumble heatedly to himself as he threw them.

"Stupid Cronus, stupid life."

Two darts sped to the board.

"Stupid tacky polo shirt."

Three darts.

"Stupid smile."

Three more whizzed to the red and black board in front of him. Only one more dart was left.

"And most importantly of all, stupid Jay!" he almost yelled.

The last dart flew across the room with such accuracy and speed that it not only struck the center of Jay's head, but went through the wall as well. Once again, for the second time that night, Neil froze. Although this time he didn't want to be found. Imagine the explanation he was going to have to give to the others as he tried explain why there was a picture on Jay on a dartboard with holes in it. That was one conversation he'd rather like to miss. But he wouldn't mind being caught by Jay. Then he could rip out his little heart and tear him to pieces. Instead, Neil took out his anger on the darts sticking stiffly out of the wall by taking them out hard. The blonde was pulling at the darts so vigorously that he was almost, not quite but almost, nervous that he was going to rip out the dry wall as well. Luckily, that didn't happen.

Neil dropped the darts back into the tin soup can that held them and closed the sliding door, softly though this time, after all, he didn't want to break on of his oh-so precious mirrors.

Neil turned off the bedroom light and the room was suddenly enveloped in darkness. The blue-eyed model walked to his warm bed and threw back the cashmere covers. He had laid on his bed for only about five minutes when he felt himself slipping off to dreamland, courteous of Morpheus (A/N: for those of you who don't know who he is, he's the Greek god of sleep and dreams). Just before he left into wonderful dreams of Theresa kissing him and Jay painfully with tears in his eyes, he had one more thought. He was going to get Theresa from Jay's arms if it was the last thing he did!

Nickelbackgirl.001: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. And let me tell you, that was one difficult chapter to write. Since I usually write about Jay and Theresa and go off to another chapter of just references of them… man. Since no one reached the limit, Larry will not be getting his speech back until the fifth chapter, give or take a chapter or two, I am going to have to do it myself. Remember to r&r before you leave! Oh, and thanks to all of you who rated my story. It really made my day!


	3. Morning Surprises

Nickelbackgirl.001: Hey all! What's up? Anyways, this is the third chapter to the second part of the possible Surprise! trilogy. Later, as the story progresses, you will see why it is called the Surprise! series. And thank you to all who reviewed; it is you after all that keeps the story going.

Larry the Llama: Blaaah. Blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Nickelbackgirl.001: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Larry. I almost forget. I do not and even in my dreams never will own CotT. Class of the Titans belongs to Studio B Productions and Brad Goodchild.

Chapter 3: Morning Surprises

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, casting various colors of pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, greens, and any other colors imaginable over the morning sky. Dew covered the morning grass as it shimmered in the light. Early morning joggers were exiting their houses, as did those Sunday churchgoers and workers. To many in the small city of New Olympia, this promised to be a perfect day. Well, that is, it was promising if you weren't the descendants of the famous Greek heroes and a piercing shriek had woken you up instead of the soft twittering of birds.

The teenagers all flung out of, or actually fell out of, bed and bolted out of their bedrooms to the room where the scream had come from. They all reached the room, AKA, the living room, at almost the same time in their pajama's with their designated weapons in hands, well Neil, Odie, and Herry didn't have weapons so actually it was only Jay and Theresa who had weapons. Only to find out that the sword and nun-chucks were of no use because the scream had come from Atlanta, and she stood there in her normal, wrinkled attire in the middle of the room. Her face was as white as if she had just seen a ghost staring at Archie in horror and shock.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! I can not believe that I just fell asleep on you!" Atlanta almost yelled at Archie.

"Well, I can't believe that you were snuggling up to me," a completely shocked Archie said.

"We shall never, not even in a million years, speak of what had happened last night ever again. And no one will ever be the wiser of what just occurred here. Deal?"

"Deal."

Archie stared at Atlanta with one of the reddest faces ever seen (A/N: Lol, purple tomato :P). He was embarrassed by the fact that he had woken up with Atlanta sleeping on his lap, snuggling up to him in her sleep. He thought he had even heard her mention something about Pan in her sleep just moments before waking up. Even though he was quite shocked at what had just happened, in truth, he had quite liked it. He had had a crush on her since he could remember but at least Jay had the bravery to admit his love for the women beside him. Here he was, the tough one of the team and he couldn't even say three little words. Three powerful, life-changing words that could decide between a newly formed relationship or a broken one. Err, okay then, maybe they weren't all that little. Like Archie had said before and I quote: "Rejection is a serious thing and millions suffer from it (and we don't appreciate your sarcasm!)". And yet, here he was, no argument or competition, which was a fairly regular thing between them, wasn't taking place. Instead, they were agreeing, a very, very rare occurrence.

"Well, what about us? We didn't make any deal. The rest of us can still tell anyone we want to."

Archie and Atlanta turned to the voice, also known as Herry, just realizing tht the others were in the room. If even possible, Atlanta's face went even whiter and Archie's face was left of all color as both of their jaws dropped in shock, if their mouths had been any longer, they might have collided with the floor.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Herry began to laugh. "You're right. I wouldn't."

"But I would," Odie called from the back of the group as he back away slowly. "In fact, I think I'm going to go and put this on my profile right now."

In a flash, both Archie and Atlanta's faces changed from a pale, almost transparent color, to a red that was bright enough to match even Atlanta's own hair.

"GET HIM!!!" Both yelled loudly as they begun to run after Odie. But because of the distance between the three, Odie got a bit of a head start as he bolted to his room. The others watched the chase scene unfold as they burst out laughing, even Neil was in a good mood currently. But he soon stopped when he saw that Jay had his arm wrapped around Theresa's waist to keep her from falling as she leaned against his bare chest. Once again, Neil felt an enormous siege of jealousy and rage consume him as he glared toward Jay. He had never wished so much in his life then he did then as he wished that looks could kill. Because if they did, Jay would have been burning to a crisp on the floor screaming in pain while he made out with Theresa in front of him. He wanted to see the pain in his eyes as he kissed the women that he loved so. (A/N: Wow, I am just making Neil as cruel as hell!)

With tat feeling resting unsettlingly on his stomach, he left the room in a huff. Pushing past Herry and Jay, although pushing Jay quite a bit harder, he left for his room. Neil looked back and saw with a smug look that Jay was apologizing for letting go of Theresa. Until that is, he saw her giving Jay a long, lasting kiss on the lips, obviously meaning that she forgave him.

"Why isn't anything working out for me?" Neil roared in his head.

"Because," his conscience replied smugly. "Jay actually spends sometime noticing her and not just himself."

"So? At least I take care of how I look!"

"Yes, maybe so. But who has Theresa. Oh right, Jay does."

"I thought that you were supposed to help me, not anger me even more."

"Hey, I just go with the logic, not with buffoonery."

Neil pulled out his mirror as gazed at himself. "Great," Neil mumbled. "Not only do I go against everything I say but I have shadows under my eyes. Do you know how much make-up I'm going to need to cover this?"

"See. This just proves my point. You're too narcissist to even know what goes around you, much less get the girl."

Neil yelled in frustration as the battle of wits continued, Neil losing, as he walked back the bathroom to take a shower.

When Neil had pushed Jay out of the way, he had caused him to accidentally drop Theresa. Theresa's bum had hit the floor; she winced in pain and gave her boyfriend a look of complete and utter shock. But she noticed that he had the exact same look on his face. After what felt like hours but was only probably thirty seconds, Jay's hand suddenly appeared in front of him to help pull her up.

"I-I-I am so so so sorry. I have no clue what just happened. I mean one minute we were laughing and the next…" Jay apologized stuttering.

Theresa interrupted him by giving a small laugh. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. But either Jay pulled to hard, or Theresa forced herself up too fast, or both, but the next thing both of them knew, she crashed into his chest, pressing her mouth to his.

Almost immediately, she felt his breath mingle with hers as she began to press her lips even harder to his. She groaned in satisfying pleasure as her hands suddenly found themselves placed on his head, beginning to tangle into his hair. She loved the feel of his soft brunette hair. It was so luxuriously soft and silky smooth. She always felt a sense of excitement whenever she got the opportunity to feel it. She also felt shivers run up and down her spine as she felt Jay's arms move slowly from her waist and along her blue nightgown, tingling her back. But before they could get any further, they heard one of the most mood wreaking sounds ever.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! Get a room you two!"

Theresa broke apart and turned around. They saw that all the others, except Neil, had returned. Herry was trying to hide the fact that he was laugh unsuccessfully. His face was in a sort of pained look of humor and he was holding his ribs with his hands to stoop from falling down. Atlanta had a very grossed out look on her face and Archie stood beside her with an exact replica of the look on his face. Odie stood in between them, Archie's and closed on the back collar of Odie's shirt. He had obviously not made it to his room. Anyways, he stood there with a mixed expression of astonishment and revulsion.

"Gee guys, we _really _didn't need to see that," Atlanta told them. "Now I'm going to have nightmares."

You're not going to be the only one," Archie replied in revulsion, although he doubted it. Instead he was probably going to have wonderful dreams that included wedding bells and a lot of kissing between him and Atlanta because of the scene he had just observed.

Jay and Theresa stood in the middle of the room, under their friends penetrating gaze. Their faces were currently red enough to name fifteen different shades of red. Even though both of them had been dating for five whole months now, they were still embarrassed to show any outward affection in front of the others. For this reason, Theresa had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she stared up at the ceiling, her hands behind her back, as though fascinated with a spot that was up there. Jay meanwhile, was looking down at the floor with a very sheepish look expression on his face. Every time they stole a glance at each other, they would turn away, faces even redder then before.

"Come on Archie. Lets go out for a run. We don't want to disturb the "lovebirds" after all," Atlanta said sarcastically.

By the time Atlanta had said that, Archie had already let go of Odie, who was currently hiding behind Herry for protection. Herry had stopped laughing by then but had a stupid, annoying smirk on his face. Atlanta grabbed Archie's ear and begun to drag him upstairs.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! I thought we were going for a run. So why are we going upstairs? And why the hell are you pulling me by the ear?" Archie cried in painful frustration.

"We are going for a run. But unlike a dork like you, I'd rather not run through the streets and let the whole world see me in my pajamas! And the reason I am pulling your ear is for punishment for not waking me up."

Archie followed her quickly, but unwillingly, as possible as to try not to endure any more pain. When the others had seen the obvious yet oblivious couple leave the room, Odie had stepped out from behind Herry. With a great reliving sigh, Odie turned to Herry.

"So, big guy. I just bought a new game yesterday, you want to try it out with me?"

Herry turned to Odie surprised. "Are you kidding me? Of course! But we did just wake up and we haven't even eaten yet. I think a small breakfast is in order first."

Odie smiled. "By small breakfast you mean five don't you?"

"What do you mean buddy? I'm not a pig! Three is more like it," Herry said looking at Odie as if he was shocked.

Odie gave a small chuckle as he followed him out of the room.

Now it was only Jay and Theresa left. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes, she turned to Jay.

"Well then. Since we're all alone, do you want to start from where we left off?" Theresa asked mischievously.

"Maybe, no make that a definite, later." He said softly. "Meet me up on the roof tonight. After everyone's gone to sleep. I have a surprise for you."

Jay gave Theresa a peck on the cheek and then left the room to go and follow Odie and Herry's lead to go and get some breakfast. Theresa stood in the middle of the room, her hand placed on the cheek that Jay had kissed just seconds ago. She smiled softly as she began to wonder what the surprise could be.

Nickelbackgirl.001: Well, there's the next chapter for all of you who were waiting. And don't worry, Cronus will be making his appearance in a couple of chapters, and with a funny reason on why he wasn't mentioned and where he was the last few months. It should be pretty funny I hope. But I hope that this was a good chapter. Well, I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully soon. Oh, and i do not own the term purple tomato. That belongs to the wonderful author Nauuo Eclaire. Hugs and kisses to all of you who R&R. XOXOXOXO


	4. Breakfast Problems

Nickelbackgirl001: Update alert! Update alert! Lol. Here's the next chapter to everyone's favorite (yeah right, I wish) story ever! And you A/A fans should hopefully enjoy this chapter. I won't say what happens but you should enjoy it. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers for keeping me on track with this story. Especially xxX Oblivious Beauty Xxx, who has been one of my best friends forever since kindergarten! Love you lots! As usual, I don't own a single thing of CotT, not the characters, the setting, or anything, just the idea for the story and Neil's scary creepy other side of himself. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Breakfast Problems 

Jay looked back at the girl he loved with a smile. Every time he looked at her smiling face, happiness filled every part of his body. The happiest moment of his life had been when he had first kissed Theresa for the very first time, and he had had felt that way everyday since. But tonight was their five-month anniversary and he had vowed that he was going to make tonight the happiest night of her life.

A year ago, if you were to tell Jay that he and Theresa were meant to be together, he would have blushed madly and denied every word of it. But now, he agreed whole-heartedly with everything they had said back then.

One thing, throughout all of the other things said to him, had always been wedged deep in his mind, besides the "Jay you are so going to have to get with Theresa soon or someone else will take her blah, blah, blah". No, what really stuck in his mind was all the comments people made on how serious and anti-fun he was and how cool and fun she was. There would of course be many more examples, but in the end they would always say that they completed each other, it was as if fate had brought them together for this one reason.

"I will love her till Cronus destroys the world and longer. And tonight, I will show her how much I mean it asking her to…" Jay started to say before a loud _splat! _was heard from the kitchen. He hurried and ran toward the room to see what the problem was.

Neil knelt the floor of his room, shocked by his actions. He was letting his new black jean pants get wrinkled for the gods' sakes! Fury was etched all over his face, but not from the pants predicament, from what he had heard. Never before had he been so glad that the vent in his room went to the living room. Usually, he always complained that the T.V. was too load, or there was too much of a ruckus downstairs, or something like that. But in the end he would always complain that they were ruining his beauty sleep. Now though, he had never been happier with the fact of where it was placed because he had heard every word that Jay had said to Theresa. Okay, so he had gotten a little, fine then, really pissed though when he had heard Theresa asking Jay if he wanted to start kissing, err…making out again (that should be him in Jay's place for Zeus' sake!). But brightened right back up when he refused. Could this mean that the relationship was going badly?

His fury quickly returned just as quickly as if had left, this time as a smirk as his neat golden hair shaped themselves into devil horns, okay, so maybe the hair thing didn't happen, but the smirk sure did. When Neil had heard that Jay wanted Theresa to meet him later tonight on the roof, Neil knew he had to stop it. And because his door was open, and because his room was at the top of the stairs, he heard Jay beginning to talk to himself. Neil strained his ears to hear every word and he did hear the as clear as a bell, but luck could only bring you so far. For this reason, he started to use words that would have him sent to Tartarus in chains, enduring every punishment there if heard because of the large splat that had come from the kitchen.

Already Neil had a few ideas up his brand-named, designer sleeved shirt of how to stop the meeting from taking place. Jay would be so pissed that he would break up with Theresa on the spot, despite what he had just said earlier, and you-know-who would be their to comfort her in her hour of need. Brownie points would be scored up for him and everyone would be happy, except for Jay, but he didn't deserve to be happy. And Theresa would see how much better she was off without him and stick to Neil. But first, he was going to have to break some hearts in the process, but that wasn't a worry, he had done it so many times in the past that it had become like a second nature to him to comfort those whose hearts he broken. But first, before any of this could happen, he was going to have to break up "the world's most happiest couple".

Odie, Herry, Archie, and Atlanta stared down at the kitchen floor. Although instead of it being all sparkly white as it usually was, there was shells and yellow all over a small section of the floor. They could not, much less Herry, believe that they had dropped a full twenty-four carton of eggs on the floor. And to Herry, that was practically the end world. That cancelled out almost every single breakfast; eggs, waffles, pancakes, French toast, every thing that included eggs in the recipe. The only things that were left over were toast and cereal, neither of which made a very filling breakfast.

"The-the-the eggs. My precious eggs! I'm going to starve!" Herry exclaimed in horror.

Odie rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "You're not going to starve. There's lots of food around here that you can eat."

"Want to bet? I can finish half a box of cereal and a loaf of bread my self. I used to eat everything in the kitchen when I was a baby!"

"Well it's Archie's fault! A dork as clumsy as him shouldn't be allowed to carry something as precious and fragile as eggs!" Atlanta said as she pointed at Archie.

"What?" Archie yelled in shock. "I wouldn't of dropped them if you hadn't tripped me!"

"I did not. You were the one who tripped over your big two left feet!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"Do you have any idea how much I care about you right now?"

"What?"

Archie placed a hand over his mouth as he backed away, shocked beyond belief. He did not just say that, oh for the love of Zeus, he did not just say that.

"What did you just say?' Atlanta asked cautiously.

Oh gods he just did. Well, it was now or never to tell Atlanta what he really felt about her. And judging by the position she was in, it was most defiantly now.

"This is going to be interesting. It's almost worth starving to see a scene like this," Herry said quietly to Odie. Odie grinned and watched the scene before him with anticipation.

Archie glared evilly at Herry and Odie before turning back to Atlanta. And now for the difficult part, explaining what he meant.

"Umm, uh, well… I, um…" Archie stuttered nervously.

"What in Hades in going on here?!" (A/N: Ohh, so close!)

The four friends turned around to see Jay looking sternly down at them. Archie wasn't sure if he was happy or not that Jay had entered the room. Archie looked at Herry and Odie to see their lips trembling slightly, from either fear or laughter, he did not know. After a hard nudge in the arm from Atlanta (first his ear and now this, what problem did she have with him!) he turned back to their leader. It was then that he had noticed that the other three were blocking the view of the spilt eggs from Jay. Moving backward, he formed a sort of wonky circle by squishing in-between Atlanta and Herry.

_Gods, her skin is so soft._ _I don't think we've ever been this close before. Except for last night, but we were both asleep at the time so it doesn't count. Still, sometimes I just want to take her into my arms and kiss her so passionately that she'll never want to leave mt arms again. And then we'll… bad thoughts Archie! Bad thoughts! _

If it weren't for the fact that is arm was immobilized between two people and his friends were there, he would have started to hit himself in the head with his fist.

"I'll as ask just one more time. What is going on here?" Jay asked fiercely, his normally pools, well that was how Theresa had begun to describe them, of chocolate brown had grown into slits and looked cold. With his hands on his waist, he looked just like the dad who was waiting for an explanation from his mischievous kids, and actually, that was definitely how they felt.

"Well you see…umm, well, uh…" Atlanta tried to unsuccessfully explain.

"What is the matter with you guys? I can hear you all the way to my room," Theresa asked curiously as she entered the room.

Atlanta looked over to the entrance where Theresa was standing beside Jay with a curious look on her face. At the sight of her best girlfriend she began to blurt out in breath, "We were making breakfast when I tripped Archie and he dropped the eggs!"

Eyes wide, Atlanta gasped and put her hands over her mouth, shocked at her own outburst. In fact, everyone looked at her as if she was some sort of alien that had landed from Mars. All except Archie that is, he stepped out of the circle, leaving the view of the smashed eggs open, and turned around to look at Atlanta triumphantly.

"Aha! I knew you tripped me!"

Jay sent Archie an annoying glare so powerful that Archie tripped over his own feet getting back.

"Can't blame that one on me Mr. Perfect Balance," Atlanta retorted.

They guilty party of four turned back to their leader with fear etched over their faces. They saw his lips twitching at the corners, either from laughter or anger they wanted to know, although they prayed to every god who was listening that it was the first. After a few strained minutes, Jay finally burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that you thought that I would get angry about something as small as this!"

Archie, Odie, Atlanta, and Herry all let out sighs of major relief. They couldn't believe what a change Theresa had done on him. Only five months ago, Jay would have had a fit and ripped their heads off and kept them for dropping some eggs.

"Well how about this? We'll go out and have breakfast out today. My tr…" Jay asked after he had stopped laughing.

"My treat." Theresa finished. Jay turned to her in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this Theresa? I mean, I can pay for it and all if you want me too."

Theresa gave a small laugh. "I know you can," she started sweetly. "but let's just say that I'm in a really really good mood because of someone very special."

Jay blushed crimson but immediately stopped when he heard some chuckles from the other side of the kitchen.

"Well, if you're sure, then alright. But that still doesn't answer one question," Jay said. Turning toward Atlanta and Archie he said to them, "I thought you and Archie were going for a run, so why are you still here?"

Archie answered his question. "Well after Atlanta and I had gotten dressed and put some ice on my ear." Archie sent a glare toward Atlanta who stood there with an innocent look on her face. "We came down for breakfast because everyone knows that you can't run on an empty stomach."

"Yes you can," Atlanta interrupted.

"No you can't," Archie argued back.

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Guys!" Jay interrupted impatiently.

"Sorry," Archie mumbled sheepishly before continuing. "Anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted," Archie said as he looked at Atlanta, who was currently sticking her tongue out at him. "We came in here for some breakfast and saw Herry and Odie at work destroying the kitchen. I went to go and grab some eggs when Atlanta tripped me soon afterwards, causing the messy accident."

"I see," Jay said slowly. "Well then, Theresa and I better go and get changed, so should you and Herry and Odie. I don't think the restaurant will let us eat in our pajamas."

With these words Jay left with Theresa at his arm and headed upstairs. Before they could make it even halfway down the hallway though, Herry ran after them yelling,  
Hey! Wait up! I know this perfect breakfast and brunch buffet!"

Nickelbackgirl001: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at my mom's all weekend and I couldn't find time to update after that. But the next chapter will take even longer to do though. I have to do a whole bunch of different scenes and stuff. Aww. I'm hurting my brain just thinking about it right now. But don't worry to all you J/T fans, there will be lots of fluff to fill what didn't come in this chapter. But I should have made all of you A/A fans happy, and then mad, though. Lol. Thanks to my best friends Amy and Spencer for helping me decide what to do in later chapters. R&R please!

XOXOXOXO


	5. Together Forever Part 1

Nickelbackgirl001:Hey all you fans! Its what everyone's been waiting for (drumroll) and update! Lol. Well, it's chapter nombre cinq and the longest chapter yet. I may just split it into two parts, I don't know yet. I'll probably decide later. Larry has regained some speech but still can't say some words. So I'll just do it myself this last time. I do not and never will own CotT, even in my wildest dreams I never will. All I own is the fact that Neil is crazy and the breakfast restaurant. Now on with the show! Err, story.

Chapter 5: Together Forever Part 1

The seven heroes entered the lobby of the restaurant and looked around. They could see why Herry had picked this place, its walls were a "sun-dried tomato" and it had light wooden floors. It was sort of fancy, but simple and cozy at the same time. It was obviously a very popular restaurant because the place was packed. You could hear laughter from people with guests and yelling from both kids and parents alike. They weren't sure if they could find a table, much less an empty seat with all the commotion that was going on. Within seconds though, Herry and Neil began to argue on where to sit if there were a couple of free tables.

"We should sit near the front. The foods nearby, so there won't be much of a trip," Herry said.

"No, we should sit at the back. I don't want to sit near a bunch of crying, runny-nosed brats," Neil retorted.

"But all the smokers are at the back. And I really don't think that we want to get second hand smoke from a bunch of stupid smokers! And kids are not brats. Just because you've never been a real kid before, doesn't mean that you can just go and make fun of the kid you never were!"

"I was so a kid! I was just really mature for my age. And anyways, at least if we sit at the back desperate parents won't be annoying us. And what if a model agency sees me? They'll think that I'm not worthy because I'm exposing this perfect body to the stress of children!"

"Front!"

"Back!"

"Hey!"

At this, all seven turned around to see a girl who looked about their age with coal black hair and some brilliant red streaks tied up in a high ponytail with piercing blue eyes. All in all though, she was quite pretty. She looked at the others with a bored look and her lightly tanned arms folded under he breasts impatiently as she blew a large a bubble and made a loud pop when she broke it. By then, the guys were staring at the girl with slacked jaws and wide eyes. Except for Neil, he was of course staring at his reflection in his gold, three-way paneled mirror. Although he did raise his eyebrows about a whole half a centimeter when he caught a quick glance at the girl. Even Jay was doing it for a while, before Theresa brought him out of it with a sharp tug on his ear.

"Hey," The girl droned in a very bored voice that obviously told them that she would rather be any place but here. "My name is Shelly and I'll be your waitress, like you really care though, but whatever. I was told my pain-in-the-neck boss that I'm supposed to tell you people that there aren't any more tables big enough to fit you left, but there is three in the back, if you really want them that is."

"That's alright. Thank you very much Shelly." Theresa said sweetly, a little too sweetly though. In fact, Jay was beginning to think that she was jealous that Shelly had stolen his attention.

Nonetheless, Theresa grabbed Jay's hand and held it tightly, although a little more tightly than she would have normally done, as she began to follow Shelly through the crowded restaurant. She looked back and saw Neil give a satisfactory smirk at Herry before following behind. But soon later, it changes into an angry scowl. At first she began to wonder what he could be scowling about, but soon dismissed it from her thoughts. It wasn't her place t know, if Neil wanted her to know then he would have told them. She had more important things to think about though, like what the surprise that Jay was going to give her tonight was.

A couple of seconds later, Shelly had brought them to their tables. There they saw three tables, one booth that seated four and two tables that were able to seat two. The chairs were painted a dark reddish color and the booths were a mahogany red. The looked wonderful with the room but realized that the tables were bolted down so you weren't able to push them together to make the table longer. And because of Neil's outrageous luck, they had gotten the tables out of the smoking area and were actually going to be eating here. Now, it was time to find out if the food tasted as great as this place looked. Herry was the first to call out a table.

"I call one of the smaller tables!"

The others looked at Herry surprised.

"What?" he asked confused. "I can fit more food on this table without disturbing you guys."

"Yeah. Embarrassing us is more like it!" Archie laughed. He gave Herry a light punch in the shoulder to show that he was just joking around.

"Jay and I will take the other smaller table. That is, if no one else wants it," Theresa offered.

"Eww. I am not going to sit alone with _him_. Never in a million years would I do something as stupid as that," Atlanta said as she pointed toward Archie with a look of disgust of her face.

Archie gave a look of mock hurt, although it really did hurt him inside. "Why? Are you afraid you may catch something contagious?"

"Yes," Atlanta replied. "Your dorkiness."

With that she gave a laugh as she slid into booth. Archie shook his head as he joined her, although on the opposite side of the polished table. Odie joined the two of his friends and to Neil's great reluctance he did as well. Although he would much rather be sitting with Theresa.

Jay and Theresa felt relieved that they were able to get the other table for two as emerald met chocolate brown over the table. His hand moved from its place on the table and let it lay on top of hers. Neil noticed this happen but before he or Jay could say anything they were interrupted.

"Oh, and if you need any help, _don't_ ask. I'll be on my break."

The seven turned toward Shelly, they had totally forgotten that she was there. They watched her walk away as they heard a small pop of gum before leaving.

"Well, she was most certainly the most interesting waitress I've ever had," Theresa commented politely.

With that, the others burst out laughing as they thought of their crazy waiter. They were interrupted though by Archie.

"Well, I guess it's time to see if the food tastes as good as this place lots because I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

"Well you wouldn't be starving if you hadn't dropped the eggs," Atlanta said.

"But you were the one who admitted to tripping me!"

"Did not!'

"You did so! You eve said so in the fourth chapter, paragraph number thirty-six from the top!" Archie exclaimed.

"What are you even talking about?" Atlanta asked in utter confusion.

"You know what? I don't even know."

"Maybe I was right. Your dorkiness may just be contagious." Atlanta observed before walking away.

"Hey!"

The five other teens watched in confusion as Archie and Atlanta walked away bickering the whole time. The five weren't even sure about what had happened.

"Come one buddy. The food looks and tastes better then the place looks here. I swear, one bite of any food here and you feel like you've gone to heaven with your taste buds," Herry remarked to Odie.

"If you say big guy."

"I already have everything I need in heaven by my side," Theresa whispered mischievously in Jay's ear.

Theresa may have whispered but in this crowd you have to whisper pretty loudly for someone to hear you. And for this one reason, Neil had every single word. He felt his anger boil inside his as he watched Jay turn to Theresa with a sly smile. But before anything could be said or done, Neil began to speak.

"Well, if Herry's right that food must be delicious," Neil said loudly as to interrupt the moment between our two lovebirds. "And if we don't go soon, by the time we get there, the foods going to be all gone."

Jay and Theresa turned to Neil in surprise. They had never heard Neil mention anything about hurrying to get food before. So they followed Neil through the winding path of customers, with a sly smile on their faces as they stole a few glances at the other with their hands still clasped tightly together.

Nickelbackgirl.001: Yes I know I said that you will find out in the next chapter what the surprise is and where Cronus has been for the five months, but I also said that I might split the chapter in half because it was getting really long. And at the rate of the free-time I was having to type the thing, it was going to be up at the end of summer. I just update more frequently during the school year for some reason and I just got my first job and I'm starting it on Wednesday, so even less time to update then. I'm really sorry about the time it took to update though. I hope you all won't kill me. But I promise that in the next chapter you will find out what the surprise is, what plans Neil has up his spiffy designer sleeve, and where Cronus has been. I hope you all understand my present and future delays.

XOXOXOXO


	6. Together Forever Part 2

Nickelbackgirl.001:Hey all! The next chapter is up running apparently. Larry is back in action to speak and so is the continuation of the story. I'd like to thank Amy for helping me decided what to do in the eating scene and for those of you who are wondering, Shelly might possibly come back and with her a new twist. Now on to Larry!

Larry the Llama: Nickelbackgirl.001 does not and will never own CotT but she does own Shelly.

Nickelbackgirl.001: Now on with the story!

Chapter 6: Together Forever Part 2

Theresa fell back onto her bed with a large smile on her face. In a couple of short hours, Jay would be giving her his surprise and she just couldn't wait! Turning over and hugging the pillow to her chest she looked at a picture of Jay that she had held on her bedside table as long as she could remember. Jay was giving her a piggyback ride, it was before they had become a couple but Jay still looked happier than he had ever been in that picture. One of the very few times he was actually feeling loose and having fun.

Suddenly, Theresa felt her hand move toward the area below her neck and began fingering the small garnet and gold heart that lay there. It had been her birthday present from Jay a few months ago at the beginning of January. And it was her favorite one by far. Her bedside table also held a sleek if not slightly worn black book with shining gold letter reading _Salem's Spell Book 0f Spells_, it had been her present from both Archie and Atlanta. Her other presents had been a homemade MP3 player from Odie that held three times has much space as a normal one, a set of surprisingly used vanilla scents from Neil, and a small red punching bag that hung in the corner of her neat room from Herry.

Her room was also full things that you would expect to see in a girl of her age's room. Old teddy bears, pictures, a desk, a very comfy feather mattress bed, a fluffy rug, and a closet packed to its seams in clothes. But in a room like hers, well, a room that was being inhabited by a descendant of one of the greatest Greek hero's ever and was fighting the God of Time, there were things that weren't as expected as much. Such as the fact that there was a punching bag and a book of spells, but there was also a set of nun-chucks hanging on the wall and other various things as well.

With a sigh, she looked over at the clock at her side and stared at the clocks luminous numbers stating that it was 8:35. She giggled as she remembered how the morning had gone.

_Flashback:_

_As soon as the seven chosen ones had gotten a good look at the buffet, all except Herry had almost had their jaws touching the floor. The table looked as if it was a mile long and it was completely filled with food. All types of food had been there, including foods such as pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, even waffles, omelets, and other kinds of various foods._

_Each gang member had gotten his or her own choice of food. Jay had chosen a golden waffle piled high with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and of course topped with what looked like a gallon of whipped cream. Theresa and Neil had both decided on having the healthy choice of a bowl of fruit salad, although Theresa had decided to pour on some cream. Atlanta a small mountain of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a few pieces of crispy bacon on her medium plastic plate. Archie had chosen a few slices of French toast completely drowned in syrup and powdered sugar with a couple of fat, juicy sausages to accompany it. Odie had a couple of large, fluffy pancakes smothered in peaches with a ton of whipped cream and syrup. Herry, well Herry had everything piled in a mountain like format on his plate with a piece of toast laying on top._

_Everyone in the restaurant looked at the pile on Herry's plate in amazement but looked at him in disgust. They couldn't believe that someone could eat that much food. His friends on the other hand, barely even glanced at his plate. Although Neil did ask about one of the pieces of food that lay buried on his plate. _

"_Dude. How can you eat that stuff?"_

"_Eat what?" Herry asked confused._

"_Toast. It's so, so, so…"_

"_So what?"_

"_I don't know. So gross maybe."_

_Herry sighed annoyed as he looked at Neil from his table. "Look, just because you were the one who got toast spit on you doesn't mean that the whole world can't eat it." (A/N: For the reference to that conversation, check out the prequel Surprise! Chapter 18: Pictures)_

_With a grumble Neil turned back to his food, but without letting forth a small glare upon Archie who was in deep conversation with Atlanta about some stupid sport or another in his view. _

_If a person were to look onto the teens, they wouldn't see seven friends who were fighting for their lives and for the world. They would see a few heroes talking, arguing, and flirting as if they didn't have a care in the world._

_The carefree moment was soon interrupted between Jay and Theresa though by a giggle. While Jay had been eating his waffle he had accidentally gotten a lot of whipped cream above his lip. He now had a very large and fluffy mustache. This had caused Theresa to give a loud giggle that was only heard by Jay. _

"_What?" he asked clueless of what was on his lip._

"_You have some whipped cream on your lip," Theresa said as she tried to muffle a giggle._

_Jay immediately went to grab the napkin by his plate but was stopped by Theresa's hand laying on his._

"_I'll do it," she said seductively._

_He moved his hand but instead of her grabbing the napkin, Theresa leaned forward and his lip in her mouth. She sucked the cream of his lip and slowly moved down to his bottom lip. She softly bit his lip and backed up and sat down. She then began to eat her food as if nothing had happened. _

_Jay was staring at his girlfriend in complete surprise. Never in a million years would he have expected her to do that. His food lay untouched as he gazed on in amazement. _

"_What was that?"_

"_What was what?" Theresa replied with false innocence. She slowly licked her top lip, taking away whatever trace of cream used to be there, leaving a very satisfied Theresa and a very turned on Jay._

"_That," Jay said as he stuck out his lip in a bad imitation of a pout, showing very clearly the bite marks left by Theresa,_

"_Oh that!" she replied. "I just felt like doing something different. Instead of wiping the whipped cream off I just decide to do that."_

_Theresa quickly dipped her spoon into her fruit; bring up a piece banana, a strawberry, and a pineapple covered completely in cream. Putting the shiny metal spoon in her mouth she took the fruit off and exited the spoon out of her mouth, leaving what looked like a faint milk mustache, except it was cream, above her dainty lips._

"_Well now that you mention it, you seem to have a bit of cream up there yourself," Jay pointed out mischievously._

"_And how do you suppose I should get rid of it?"_

"_Like this."_

_With those spoken words, Jay lunged forward and grasped her head in his hands, pushing her toward him. He felt his lips touch hers and immediately felt their tongues intertwine together again on a serious make-out session over top of the table in the public restaurant._

_After about ten seconds of starting, the other five bean to notice what was going on. Archie and Atlanta smirked and started to laugh while Odie's face turned a bright red and began to sink into his seat, obviously stating that he would rather be anywhere but there. Herry didn't really notice anything and Neil was sending death glares at their heads, hoping that one or the other would drop dead. To his pleasure, Shelly came back with a pissed off expression._

"_Hey, you two idiots!" Shelly yelled at them._

_Theresa and Jay automatically stopped their making-out and looked at the waitress, Jay with a light tinge if pink covering his lips and Theresa with very swollen, chapped lips. Both though were red right down to their toes._

"_The manager wants me to tell you're grossing out the other customers in here and he wants you to leave as soon as you're finished eating." _

_Both the ancestors of Jason and Theseus immediately left their half eaten food behind and walked out the door after paying their tabs, getting very disapproving looks from parents who had a hand over their young child's eyes._

_Neil watched them walk out the door and go straight toward the movie theater across the street. With a satisfied smirk he realized something. This was obviously just a fling. They were all over each other. This meant that it was probably going to break off within another month but hell if he was going to wait that long. He was going to end it even quicker if possible._

_End Flashback_

Theresa smiled to herself as she remembered the rest of the day. Although, she had to admit to herself, it had pretty much passed in a haze, pausing at the parts that would have them most likely going to emergency lip surgery in the near future. She couldn't recall a day when she had felt more attracted to Jay. Her hormones had completely taken over her and she couldn't remember ever being so happy that they did. And to her enjoyment, neither had him.

The forest green eyed girl felt her eyesight going dimmer and dimmer as she began to drift asleep. With her fingers resting daintily on her rose pink lips and her jeweled heart lying on her chest, she smiled and fell asleep recalling how the rest of the afternoon had gone.

After walking around the city for the first couple of hours, they had later gone to the movies to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End. The first half an hour of the movie had been spent drooling over Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, the rest was spent making out with Jay in the back of the theatre, where no one would be able to notice them. Everyone else was at the front and entranced with the movie. So the two lovebirds were left alone to do what they pleased. They had to stop every few minutes though to take a breather and watch maybe five minutes of the film if they were lucky before returning back to their very, very enticing make-out session. The movie soon ended though and their kissing did as well when Atlanta came over and flicked Jay in the head annoyed.

"Hey!" Jay yelled in annoyance as he rubbed the spot where Atlanta had flicked him. "What was that for?"

"That was for embarrassing us in that restaurant and making us wait a whole five minutes for you two to finish up. Get a room!" she stated angrily.

She walked out in a huff with Archie almost doubling over in silent laughter close behind. Odie was currently being supported by Herry because his face was deathly pale and he looked like he was going to heave any second. Neil just marched on behind them, occasionally turning his head around and sending them arrogant, satisfied smirks. Never before had he appreciated Atlanta's way to become impatient so quickly so much. After a while of complete shock, Jay and Theresa had gotten up from their seats, faces tinged a bright pink, with their hands stilled clasped together.

Afterwards they went across the busy, sunny street full of cars in all sorts of colors and sizes and people in the same way. They never did stop for lunch but instead stopped for ice cream at a nearby parlor. Herry had gotten the biggest ice cream treat they had there, a banana split covered in chocolate, caramel, and strawberry sauce put together with 26 scoops of vanilla ice cream and a single cherry laying on the top. Archie had decided on a chocolate fudge sundae and Atlanta had a large bubble gum ice cream cone. After much deliberation, Odie had finally chosen the strawberry shortcake sundae and Neil got a large raspberry dipped soft cone. He would have gotten a chocolate but he didn't want to stain his fabulous designer shirt. Jay and Theresa on the other hand decided to get a small banana split to share.

The group sat down at a table and began to eat their welcoming treat. (A/N: Lol, I rhymed there!) Nail decided to sit at the table next to Jay and Theresa's so he got a full view of whatever they might do or be doing. He was going to try and stop whatever they were going to do at the small, blue, shaded picnic table.

Jay and Theresa sat down and at once began to start talking. Neil noticed her swing her hair and sighed. He would have loved to run his fingers through her hair, although his was probably so much smoother and silkier. And Jay was able to run his finger through it whenever he wanted. In fact, he was doing it right now; he was brushing a piece of hair from her face! And Neil wanted to rip his arm off right then and there. She was supposed to be his! Not nasty little too-serious-for-his-own-good Jay's! She deserved to be with someone who cared about her alone, and well himself, not someone who was always deciding on who to marry, Theresa or Cronus. And Neil's thoughts just kept going on and on and on in that same direction while Theresa and Jay were flirting as if there was no tomorrow.

The two lovebirds were sitting next to each other on one side of the picnic table. They weren't very close to each other but close enough to place his hand on her knee and for both of them to rub their legs together. They ate pretty much inconspicuously although with the loving glances toward each other and a small smile. Every so often though, they would turn their spoon to the other and make them eat off of their spoon. And every time they did it, they would smile softly to the other. But halfway through the meal, they decided that they wanted a "small" kiss. But before their lips could even touch Neil interrupted them.

"Gods! Most of the city already saw you kissing the daylights out of each other in the restaurant and the theatre! The rest of the population doesn't need to see you slobber all over each others faces!" Neil blurted out as he felt his flawless complexion turn a faint pink. Sending them glares that would have made even the bravest man cower in fear, Jay and Theresa finished their sundae in an uncomfortable silence. And to the blonde's satisfaction he noticed that both of their faces were a deep scarlet and that they had sifted a couple of feet away from the other.

Neil spent the rest of the afternoon walking with a new spring in his step. He knew that the gorgeous red head wouldn't be kissing her good for nothing boyfriend for a while. His outburst had completely shocked the two of them and they were most certainly not in a hurry to get another shout at. The blue-eyed blonde kept walking around smugly around New Olympia's mall until he heard Theresa ask Jay a simple question.

"Come on Jay. Can't you give me a small hint to what the surprise is?" she asked him fluttering her long, mascara lashes in a very flirtatious way that had many of the guys that had noticed drooling on the floor.

"Sorry Theresa dear." Jay had answered simply. And as if in a way to change the conversation he looked through a store window. "What do you think?" he asked as he pointed toward a black leather watch that lay on a small blue velvet cushion.

"No. It's much to plain and it doesn't suit you right. But can't you give me a teensy weensy hint? Please," Theresa asked as she put her thumb and index finger about a two millimeters apart.

"No," he stated simply but firmly. With a loud sigh he looked up at Theresa.

"And why not," she whined as she began to draw out her moat fearful weapon, the weapon that everyone in the dorm feared the most of her: her famous puppy dog pout.

To Neil's complete amazement, Jay knew what she was going to do about a second before she did it. Looking quickly away, as if engrossed with the watches in the window, he told Theresa with a small smile in his voice, "Because it's a surprise. And as far as I know, unless the rules have changed, you don't usually tell people what the surprise is."

Theresa gave a small huff but smiled when Jay gave a short laugh and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. But before Neil could say anything, Jay was already walking away his arm snaking around her waist. He felt like a volcano ready to explode when he saw Theresa do the same with her arm and when she rested her head on his shoulder. Snuggling into Jay, Neil watched in hurt and fury as they walked away. But before he could unleash the volcano of fury that was Neil upon them, he realized something, cooling of the bubbling volcano inside him. The surprise. he had forgotten all about the surprise. He had to think of ways to stop that meeting from happening. And as he walked through the busy mall, not even noticing when people bumped into him because he was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he gave a few evil smiles as plan after devious plan wormed the way into his mind through the cracks in his brain he gave a small chuckle. When he was done with Jay and Theresa, they wouldn't even remember the fact that it was he, the great and amazingly good-looking Neil, who had caused one of the most memorable and horrible break ups in the history of broken relationships.

Theresa opened her shimmering green eyes and lifted her head from the feathered baby blue pillow that she had been sleeping. Curling her knees up to her chest, she smiled greatly as she impatiently waited for the moment when she found out what her surprise was going to be. And just by chance and a stroke of Neil's luck, she stole a glance at her bedside clock. It bright red letters it told that the time was now 10:45. Ten forty-five! She almost fell off the bed, as she was taken by surprise by the clocks numbers. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry! Quickly running a brush threw her hair and throwing it haphazardly to across the room, she burst out the bedroom door. Leaving nothing but a small brush will long orange red hairs and memories lying in the middle of her room.

Nicklebackgirl.001: Hey!!! I know I said that you'll find out the surprise and Cronus, but after two and a half months of nothing except reviews from me for other stories, I thought you might all want an update pretty quick. But I promise promise promise that you will find out in the next chapter. And if I could actually touch people, I would pinky swear every one of my readers to keep my promise. And I'm sorry if this isn't one of my best chapters in descriptive length. But I lost my notebooks I did the whole chapter from mind alone, nothing to read off of. So this chapter was a little harder to do.

And I have no clue when the next update will be. I'm moving into my new house in a couple of weeks so I have to box and pack and clean everything in my house for my move. Fun fun fun. Well at least I'm getting a room to myself again.

And on a totally off topic note Happy Birthday Harry Potter!!!!!! Hee hee. Big HP fan here. Finished reading the seventh book a week ago. Best book yet in my opinion. Back on topic, I hope it wouldn't come to this but I am going to need to require at least five reviews for an update. I don't see a need in updating if my stories aren't being appreciated. I should probably go and leave you people to do your thing though. I have to go to work soon. Ugh!!

XOXOXOXO


End file.
